


Demons and Dust

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Boss Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Amidst an underground war, the Queen of Naboo and her ship land on Tatooine, needing repairs. They still meet Anakin and Shmi Skywalker but under different circumstances.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 351





	Demons and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or Star Wars.
> 
> I've wanted to do a cartel boss Harry for a while now and it totally seemed to fit in the Star Wars universe. And I was inspired by a certain chapter of Top Harry Sagas by "SlashyJazz" to do crime boss Harry.

Qui-Gon looked out over Mos Espa, taking in the sights before them. One of the queen’s handmaidens stood next to him as well as the droid R2-D2 and the Gungan, though Jar-Jar was less happy to be under the bright sun than the others were. 

He could see the rows and rows of slave quarters to the south, feeling the Force run and flow throughout the city itself. It smelled of misery and obedience and yet… there was something else. Something that he didn’t quite understand. 

The dirt streets of Mos Espa were crowded, chock full of mercenaries, bounty hunters, creatures that were pulling craft and droids that were running errands for their owners. His own gaze was drawn to one piece of graffiti, something that looked like a triangle with a circle down inside it. 

“Tatooine has gone through much in the last year,” Qui-Gon remarked, keeping his voice quiet. “The Hutts are no longer in control of it.”

R2-D2 beeped uncertainly and Jar Jar muttered under his breath, something about the sun and his skin.

“What happened?” Padme asked, also keeping her voice low as they began to walk through the streets. No one was looking at them with suspicion in their eyes and his senses weren’t tingling. The Force itself was quiet too, not pulling him in any one direction.

The twin suns of the planet glared down at them, making him easily sweat. 

“Civil war,” Qui-Gon said, looking at some of the vendors they passed. “A new cartel appeared and took over. Quite particularly, the cartel freed all the slaves here first. Though… no one on the council could tell why or how. There’s been no Jedi in this sector for ages so we do not have all of the information and nor does Republic intelligence. We’ll want to do our business quick and leave quicker.”

Padme raised an eyebrow at him and Qui-Gon tilted his head, shrugging almost, and headed to one of the smaller dealers. 

  
  


* * *

Watto proved to be unhelpful and Padme spared a look to the dealer’s storefront, watching as the droids bounced around. The Toydarian was muttering in Huttese, or at least Padme assumed it was the language of the Hutts, and flapping around, pointing out places for the droids to attend to.

“Ever since the Reapers cleaned up here,” Watto stopped and swore again. “I’ll talk to Jabba. Gotta find his lair first.”

“Jabba?” Padme quietly asked, looking to Qui-Gon for explanation as they walked out.

“He is the only Hutt still alive,” Qui-Gon offered, his arms crossed, and frustration clear on his face. “No one knows where he is. The new cartel is called the Reapers.”

Dusk had fallen and the sand had picked up as they had bartered unsuccessfully with Watto. Qui-Gon looked around at the street in front of them, pondering the little information that Watto had given them. As he thought, he idly kept an eye on the slowly emptying street and on the sand that had picked up, the winds carrying with them so much dust and dirt.

“Hey, you guys might want to get off the street!”

Qui-Gon sighed and turned around to look at the kid who approached them. It was a humanoid boy, with short dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. There was no ulterior motive in those eyes and no manipulation in that expression. Only a smile and an…

The kid stopped before them, stared at them for a brief second and then gestured to the other end of the city. “Come on. I’ll take you to my place. Harry won’t mind. You’ll want to be out of the sandstorm. Trust me.”

“Harry?” Padme echoed, her eyes narrowed in thought. 

Qui-Gon too was unsure as to who the kid was talking about but the Force wasn’t screaming at him about potential traps or anything of the sort. The Force was still quiet but there were hints of… darkness, not of the boy but the town around them. He had felt the darkness ever since they had taken the mission to Naboo as ambassadors of the Republic.

“He’s a friend. I’m Anakin Skywalker. Who are you guys? You’re new around here, aren’t you?”

“You notice a lot for a kid,” Qui-Gon offered.

Anakin raised an eyebrow and then grinned. “We need to, to survive here. Come on. Whoa, you have a real astromech droid?!”

Padme’s lips twitched up into a smile and Qui-Gon smiled too, easily amused by the boy’s excitement. He could feel it in the Force, the way the boy felt, loud and bright.

The wind picked up even more in the minutes they were standing around and Anakin gestured them on. The boy pulled up his shirt and covered his nose with it, leading them onward.

“Come on. Let’s go,” Anakin urged, his eyes still bright amidst the growing sandstorm.

Qui-Gon nodded and followed the boy, the hair on the back of his neck standing up a moment later. He paused and looked around at the various buildings that surrounded them, looked at the rooftops and found nothing out of the ordinary.

“Come on! You don’t want to be outside for this!” Anakin exclaimed, pointing to a big home about five minutes away. “It’s just over there. We’ll make it.”

  
  


* * *

As soon as they stopped at the door, Anakin reached out and placed his palm over a reader, letting it read him. Qui-Gon watched as the computer hummed and then turned green, letting the door swing open. Anakin raced inside, yelling to someone, to his mother and to whoever Harry was.

“Mom! Harry! I’m back! I brought friends!”

“Ani!”

“Mooommmmm, I’m okay,” Anakin whined from inside and Qui-Gon smiled, feeling the tiny buzz of… power slipping over him the moment he stepped inside and dismissing it.

Qui-Gon smiled as he watched the older woman bend and pull Anakin into a hug. Her own eyes were soft brown and welcoming, her clothes clean and smooth. The clothes that Anakin and his mother wore were clean and well cared for, no rip or stitch in sight, and they looked soft, not itchy.

The woman stood up after a moment and peered over at them, raising an eyebrow at Anakin. The hall behind her was sparse, a staircase leading up to the second floor to the left, and then a sitting room to their right. A hallway led deeper, into a home that looked like it was bigger than he had first taken it to be.

“Ahh, mom, they needed somewhere to stay during the storm,” Anakin explained, shrugging. “Besides, Watto wasn’t going to give them what they needed. Harry’s got supplies.”

“Ani… you know Harry doesn’t like surprise guests,” the woman remarked, smiling at them. “Hello, I’m Shmi Skywalker.”

“Hi, I’m Qui-Gon Jinn, ambassador for the Republic. I didn’t know… Who is this Harry that Anakin speaks of?”

“That would be me.”

Qui-Gon turned around and was met by a humanoid man, in his late twenties or early thirties. The man wore his dark black hair tied back, revealing a scar on his forehead and bright green eyes. The man’s skin was pale but not too pale, some skin touched by sun. He wore not particularly revealing clothes, a dark red shirt that had short sleeves and ended in a hint of a tattoo. The pants that the man wore hugged his hips and ventured downward, ending in sturdy combat boots.

“I’m sorry if we intruded. I didn’t know…”

“Not to worry. You needed somewhere to spend the storm in. I’m Harry.”

“You want to come see my droid?” Anakin offered, reaching out for Padme’s hand. “Come on! I’ll show you! I built him!”

Padme’s eyes widened but followed Anakin deeper into the building regardless. R2-D2 trundled behind the handmaiden, beeping curiously. Jar Jar followed as well, looking around at the place. Qui-Gon hoped the Gungan wouldn’t cause too much trouble. He had already caught Jar Jar eyeing up food as they had walked earlier.

“Anakin…” Shmi trailed off. 

“It’s alright,” Harry offered, his lips twitching up into a smile. His accent was something Qui-Gon hadn’t heard before, something old and yet new at the same time. The man sounded like he was in charge, the go to man in the household. He wondered if Harry owned a shipping company or perhaps a security company. “Let him be a kid. He’s earned it. Qui-Gon Jinn… hmm? Ambassador to the Republic. And why would you be here on Tatooine? Out in the wilds of the Outer Rim?”

Qui-Gon stared at the man, trying to study him subtly. The Force wasn’t telling him anything but the hair on the back of his neck was standing up, hadn’t fallen since his gut had told him to look up at the rooftops as they were following Anakin.

“What do you mean by Anakin earning it?” Qui-Gon questioned, crossing his arms.

“We were freed just four months ago,” Shmi answered, smiling even wider. “Shall I make dinner for the guests?”

“Sure, if you feel up to it and If they’ll stay for dinner. Do you need a place to stay for the night?” Harry asked, his arms loosely at his sides, easy and still. “I might have a spare bedroom or two or three. What were you asking Watto about? That Toydarian still irritates me.”

“Are you sure? We did not mean to be guests in your house.”

“It’s alright. I have no pressing business problems that need to be taken care of tonight,” Harry offered, shrugging lightly. “My guest rooms are on the first floor so pick whichever one works for you. Stay for dinner and perhaps the night. Go, get yourselves cleaned up.”

Qui-Gon watched as Shmi walked out of the room, seeing a little hint of another tattoo peeking out from under her shirt. His eyes narrowed at the sight, seeing the faint ink through the shirt on her upper back. Qui-Gon stood there and then shrugged, letting out a noise of consideration as he belatedly followed the boy.

Anakin was showing off a protocol droid to Padme, the droid still not covered up. The droid still had all of its parts showing and was talking with R2-D2, bickering with it most likely. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and took in the sight of Anakin again, wondering about the boy and his mother. His mother had a tattoo. Both Anakin and Shmi were dressed in light colored clothes but neither were concerned or stressed. Neither boy or woman were hurt, at least what Qui-Gon could see.

  
  


* * *

“Thank you for letting us into your home,” Padme said, as they all sat down at the dining table. It was a comfortable dining room, with a view that overlooked the city of Mos Espa. None of the furniture in the home was rich or spoke of wealth and Harry held himself casually, passing around bowls of food around the table.

“You’re most welcome. So… why are you here? Anakin said you’re a Jedi,” Harry remarked, leaning back in his seat and peering at Qui-Go in interest. “I’ve always heard so many things about Jedi but never met one.”

“How do you know I’m a Jedi?” Qui-Gon asked, peering over at Anakin as they ate their meal. 

“I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of a weapon,” Anakin said, taking a big bite of meat. 

Qui-Gon smiled as he met Anakin’s eyes and then looked at Harry, raising an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged and gestured at Anakin, his green eyes narrowed in thought.

“Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him,” Qui-Gon finally replied, leaning back in his seat.

“No. No one can kill a Jedi,” Anakin insisted, turning and looking at Harry.

“I wish that were so,” Qui-Gon offered quietly, slowly shaking his head.

Anakin frowned, his blue eyes narrowing. “There hasn’t been a Jedi on Tatooine in ages though. Why are you here?”

“I can see there’s no fooling you, Anakin. You mustn't let anyone know about us...we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret,” Qui-Gon said after a few minutes of silence.

Harry paused as he brought a fork to his mouth, his eyes studying Qui-Gon intently. “Why are you here in the Outer Rim then? Tatooine is not anywhere near the hyperspace lanes for Coruscant.”

“Hey, haven’t you been to Coruscant, Harry? What’s it like?” Anakin questioned, looking over at him with wide eyes.

“It’s certainly busy,” Harry offered, smiling at the boy’s excitement. “Much busier than Mos Espa.”

“Our ship’s been damaged,” Padme explained quietly. 

“And so you went to Watto. I have parts for sale,” Harry offered, reaching for a tablet and typing something in. “What kind of ship do you have?”

“A J-type 327 Nubian,” Qui-Gon said, his eyes narrowing at Harry’s frown.

“Ah, one of those… And where is your ship located?”

Qui-Gon looked at Harry for a few moments and listened to the Force before answering. “It’s on the outskirts of the city. I only have Republic credits with me. 20,000 credits.”

“Those will do. For a T-14 hyperdrive…. 5,000 Republic credits,” Harry said, still meeting Qui-Gon’s eyes, occasionally glancing down at his tablet. “I can have my people take the parts over in the morning. I’m attending the Boonta Eve classic in the afternoon so I can see you off beforehand.”

* * *

“Boonta Eve classic?” Padme repeated, her eyes going a little wide.

“Podrace,” Harry answered, shrugging and putting away his tablet. “I like to see who my competitors are.”

“How come you said I couldn’t go?” Anakin pouted, frowning in dismay. “I want to go see the pods. Besides, mine is almost done.”

“It’s dangerous, Ani,” Shmi said, closing her eyes in what was clearly a bad memory and then reopening them. “Watto made you race and I hated it everytime.”

“You’ve raced before?” Qui-Gon asked, his eyes going a little wide. “It’s rare for a human to be able to do that.”

“I’m the only one that I know who can do it,” Anakin said, smiling widely. “Harry…”

“No. Not until you’re older,” Harry remarked, raising an eyebrow. “Listen to your mom, kiddo.”

“Ahhhh.” Anakin sighed and finished off his food.

“Are you and Shmi…” Padme trailed off at Harry’s curious expression, seeing the man tilt his head.

“Are we what.”

Shmi laughed and shook her head. “No. We’re not married. This home is ours but Harry is a friend of the family. A friend to all the former slaves on Tatooine.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Harry stepped outside into the night sky of Tatooine, glanced up to the three moons that shone so brightly above him. 

“What is the Jedi doing here?” 

“Not here to find me,” Harry replied, glancing over to the human man who stepped out from around the corner. They were both hidden from view, behind the Skywalker’s home, but not from discreetly placed cameras. “Arann, any news on the race tomorrow?”

Arann Jahr was the head of his security detail, a well armed and armored mercenary, whom Harry had hired the first week he had arrived on Tatooine. “Jabba won’t be there. Gossip was that he was but now… The Hutts are fleeing.”

“You mean the Hutts that are still alive. Jabba was the last one alive on Tatooine but he fled. Ziro slid his way onto Coruscant without anyone knowing where he was going,” Harry said, peering at the other man. “I’m still going to the race tomorrow. I have interests to look after and I’ll be bringing my protocol droid along. Post a team by the Naboo starship. Have them be invisible to sight and radar. I’ll be making a trip there in a few minutes on my own.”

Arann dipped his head in a nod, his dark eyes searching Harry before looking at the house behind them. “Our spymaster has intelligence for you when you go back to base.”

“What kind of news?”

“Nothing to do with the Hutts. The other cartels have been rather silent for the time being.”

Harry let out a noise of consideration at the words and then nodded. “Was there anyone following Anakin today? He said he felt… something.”

“Aside from the Jedi and his companions?”

“Aside from them,” Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

Arann reached a hand down to his rifle, that lay at his waist. “Nothing that we noticed. “You said Anakin ‘felt’ something? What does that mean?”

Harry turned around and glanced through the open door behind him, seeing Qui-Gon standing in the kitchen, talking quietly with Shmi. “I think the Jedi is sniffing around things that are not his.”

Arann smirked and playfully saluted him as he strode off, back to his parked craft. Harry watched the other man for a moment, licked his lips, and then walked back into the home. 

  
  


* * *

“Are our guests asleep?”

Shmi snorted as Harry walked into the kitchen, watching him out of the corner of her eyes as she cleaned up. He hung back by the doorway, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

“You do not have to be protective of us when there is a Jedi in the house.”

“That is an old argument,” Harry remarked, shrugging. “You know what I do. There are bound to be enemies that would like to find my weakness. That’s why you two have marks.”

“Our marks are different than the ones you gave your inner circle,” Shmi said, as she put the final dish away.

“You’re not a part of my business,” Harry said, gesturing back into the hallway and upstairs, where his magic told him Anakin was asleep. “They’ll let me find you if things… go to hell. Anakin mostly. He told me he ‘felt’ something or someone following him earlier today.”

Shmi’s eyes widened and she shuddered.

“You’re safe. Don’t worry. My people know very well that you two are to be protected. Besides, I have my own wards about this home. Now… any complaints or such from your people?”

“Some are having trouble beginning again,” Shmi commented, still shivering a little at the thought of something happening to Anakin. “Starting over.”

Harry stepped away from the doorway and reached out for her hand, stopping her movement. “You’re safe, Shmi. Nothing’s going to happen to you or Anakin. You need more homes built, don’t you?”

“I think so, yes,” Shmi said faintly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “The twins need help setting up their new business.”

“Tann and Ann Gella?”

“The Twi’leks who were Selbulba’s, yes.”

“I’ll see to it,” Harry said, before stepping away and meeting Shmi’s eyes. “You’re safe. Don’t worry.”

“Padme was asking me about slaves earlier,” Shmi remarked, smiling a little. “That girl is quiet but she’s intelligent.”

Harry grinned a little. “You don’t think she’s just a handmaiden, do you?”

Shmi returned his grin with one of his own. “No.”

“I don’t even know if the Jedi knows,” Harry said before shrugging. “Alright. I’m off for the night. I’ll be back in the morning to escort supplies over to their ship. Comm me if you need anything.”

  
  


* * *

“Qui-Gon said I have Jedi traits,” Anakin said, as they rode eopies to wherever Qui-Gon and Padme’s ship was the next morning. He rode in front while Harry sat behind him, holding the reins to the creature. The sandstorm had very much died down last night, leaving just the trace of a breeze. The twin suns were back to glaring down at them but Anakin was used to it. Harry… not so much. He preferred riding in a craft to riding a very stinky animal.

Sure… he had ridden a giant krayt dragon a few months back but that was different. Those were not stinky animals. And riding on his broomstick was still on a wholly different level. He just didn’t do it as much now, when there were ships in his hangar.

“Jedi traits, huh?” 

Qui-Gon and Padme rode another eopie and two more of the creatures towed new parts for their ship.

Anakin turned around in the saddle and looked up at Harry, his blue eyes narrowed. “He took my blood last night. What does that mean?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed and he turned to look at the Jedi Master across from him. “You have superior reflexes, Ani. I’ve noticed it when you’re tinkering with my droids.”

Anakin hummed and seemed to think about his words. “How come you never let me go back to your base with you?”

“When you’re older, Anakin,” Harry remarked, ruffling the boy’s hair. Anakin pouted at that and tried to move out of his way only to almost fall off the saddle. Harry threw an arm around the kid, keeping him upright easily. Anakin went red in embarrassment and swallowed, steadying himself. “I have dangerous people working for me. I don’t want any of them to take advantage of you.”

“You said you’d let me fly one of your ships though.”

“Ani…”

“Ahhh. When I’m older, I get it. But I want to fly.”

“You will,” Harry offered, spotting the Naboo royal cruiser in the distance. “I promise.”

Anakin was quiet for a while before raising an eyebrow. “What if I want to go with Qui-Gon back to Coruscant? He said I could train to be a Jedi.”

“Do you want to?”

Anakin let out a noise as they drew closer to the ship. “Mom’s here and she’s not a Jedi.”

“No. She’s not.”

“I’ll stay here with you,” Anakin finally said, dipping his head in a nod. “My friends will miss me too. You’ll miss me too.”

Harry smiled and pulled their eopie to a halt, as they reached the ship. There were a few guards that were clothed in armor that was clearly well cared for and not from Tatooine. Two men stood in front and Harry could feel the same energy that flowed around Qui-Gon, flowing around the younger, cloaked man. The other guy… was most likely a captain, the Queen’s captain of security, just like Arann was to him.

He slid down and helped Anakin down, the boy having wanted to say goodbye, and approached the two men.

  
  


* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched as the slightly older man walked up to him. Qui-Gon jumped down from his eopie and nodded, gesturing to the parts, and then walked up the boarding ramp. The soldiers and pilots from Naboo instantly went about transporting the parts up and into the cruiser. The queen’s handmaiden, the Gungan and the droid walked up the ramp as well, no worse the wear for their slight adventure outside the ship.

The man stood a few inches taller than Obi-Wan, with bright green eyes that seemed to see everything. He was clothed so that no bare skin was visible, hiding from the suns, and there was no weapon visible as well. The scar on his forehead drew Obi-Wan’s attention and he traced it with his eyes, wondering where it came from.

“Who might you be?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi. Are you the man who gave my master and Padme rooms for the night?”

The man raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan’s words, his lips twitching up into a small, amused grin. “Name’s Harry. Master, huh?”

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks redden at the man’s words, hearing the slight accent in them. “I am a Jedi Padawan. Qui-Gon Jinn is my knight master.”

“Ah, that kind of master. You’re cute. Does the Jedi Order let their people date?” Harry questioned, even as he slowly looked Obi-Wan over, his eyes pausing on Obi-Wan’s lightsaber.

Obi-Wan spluttered and Harry grinned even wider, reached out to trace a featherlight path down Obi-Wan’s cheek before stepping away. “Master Jinn, I need to speak with the queen.”

Obi-Wan’s heart skipped several beats before he swallowed. “I’ll get him for you.”

“You mean you won’t escort me on board?” Harry questioned, before peering down at something behind him. “But Anakin wanted to see the ship.”

Obi-Wan blinked as a boy stepped out from behind Harry, his bright blue eyes peering intently up at Obi-Wan.

“Please? Can I see the ship? Harry never lets me see his ships,” Anakin pleaded, his eyes fluttering open and closed.

“No puppy eyes,” Harry muttered.

Anakin grinned and Obi-Wan wavered before sighing. “I’ll take you to him.”

“I’ve always wanted a handsome escort,” Harry remarked, winking at him.

And Obi-Wan was done, even as he blushed a brighter red. Done with these two and he had just met them. He sighed again and led them on board the ship. They passed several Naboo guards and soldiers as they walked and Obi-Wan watched as the boy’s eyes widened very much. He supposed the ship was sleeker and much wealthier than what he might have seen before.

“This way,” Obi-Wan said, turning instead to focus on the man beside him. Harry. The man was quiet but intimidating, his presence drawing Obi-Wan’s full attention. 

As they stopped at the door to the queen’s chambers, Harry reached out and placed his hand over Obi-Wan’s, making his heart race.

Obi-Wan blinked and waited for the man to do something but Harry was quiet as he looked him over.

“Here. My private comm number,” Harry offered, pulling out a slip of paper and handing it over. 

“Why?”

“You might need it,” Harry said, his lips curling up into a smirk. There was heat in his eyes and Obi-Wan watched as Harry’s eyes flicked downward, to his own lips. “Or perhaps you could call me if you’re interested.”

“Interested in what?” And for a second, Obi-Wan was scared of the answer. He had never had someone flirt with him the way Harry was. The Force was being quiet too but at the same time, it was focusing on Harry and Anakin in a way he had never seen it do before.

“Sex,” Harry remarked before shrugging and stepping through the door to see the queen of Naboo.

“Ew, gross,” Anakin muttered, before running off in the direction of the cockpit.

“Anakin!”

“I’m fine!”

Obi-Wan shuddered and stood there for a good minute before he heard Qui-Gon call out for him.

  
  


* * *

“What did Harry want?” Padme questioned, as she watched the man they had spent the night with leave the ship.

Sabe raised an eyebrow, still in the queen’s outfit as the pilots made the cruiser ready for takeoff. “He said there would be men and women on Naboo that would help us, if we needed the help.”

Padme blinked and turned to look out the window, watching as Harry scooped up the reins for all three eopies. Anakin was already in the saddle of the fourth one, guiding it to turn around back to the city.

“My lady, what does he mean by that?”

“I think the better question would be… Who is he really?” Padme wondered, watching as Harry waved them off before guiding the creatures off. “He was looking at me more than once too, Sabe.”

Sabe dipped her head in a nod, her eyes narrowing in thought. “Do you think he knew?”

Padme pondered her friend’s words for a minute before her mind once again turned back to her planet.

  
  


* * *

Harry looked out over the arena, as his last client left through the doorway behind him.

“Query: Is there a Jedi I need to kill?”

“No. I should hope not. There might be… someone you could kill though,” Harry remarked, watching as his protocol droid walked over to his side. The clinking of gears and other mechanics filled the air and the darkness that he had felt since this morning made his stomach roil. 

Another customer walked in and Harry was about to turn around to talk when his droid raised the rifle in his mechanical arms. HK-47 pointed his special rifle right at the man who walked in and Harry stiffened, meeting the Zabrak face to face. The Zabrak male’s skin was red and black, culminating in horns on top of his head, usual for the males of the species.

“How can I help you?” Harry questioned, holding up a hand for HK to pause.

If the droid could scowl, HK would definitely be scowling right now. As it was, HK-47 was glaring at him in a way only the droid could.

“You are not the Jedi I seek. Where are they?”

“They are not here,” Harry offered, looking the alien over, seeing the confidence and darkness in his stance. The Zabrak was cloaked but Harry could see there was not one hint of a weapon on his person. Though Harry wasn’t immediately sure that he needed one.

The man stalked forward and amidst the screams and jeers and shouts of the Boonta Eve classic, a force clutched his throat and tightened. Harry gasped, a shot rang out, and he ripped through the force holding him with his own magic even as the Zabrak yelped.

Five of his own men entered the open air room, pointing their rifles at the Zabrak. Harry rubbed at his throat idly and watched as the Zabrak reached a hand down and then _pushed_ with the Force, bowling Harry’s security detail over. His men and women yelled as they went down and the Zabrak fled, clutching his arm to his chest. Blood dripped onto the ground as he ran and HK-47 ran, pursuing his target.

Harry reached up and pressed a button on his control gauntlet. “HK, stand down. Do not pursue.”

“Complaint: Master, the meatbag is on the run and injured. Now is the time--”

“Stand down. That is an order. I would like to know where he goes. Follow the Zabrak from a distance but do not engage,” Harry remarked, before switching his comm off and pressing another few buttons. 

“Hello? Who is this?”

“Master Jinn, you have incoming. Best take off now.” 

There was a significant pause before Qui-Gon replied. “How do you have this number?”

“Never mind that. There is a Force user headed your way and I believe he seeks the Queen.”

He heard Qui-Gon suck in a sharp breath. “How do you know he uses the Force?”

“He just attacked me and my employees,” Harry answered, walking over to his security detail and checking to see if there was anyone injured. “With nothing but the Force. He was aggressive in his attack as well.”

“Aggressive how?”

“He tried choking me without his hands.”

Once again Qui-Gon was silent before Harry heard him yelling to the pilots to take off.

“Thank you for the warning.”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

  
  


Obi-Wan stared down at the mile long line of celebrating civilians a week later, trying to keep his emotions at bay. They had won. Naboo was free from the Trade Federation but they had lost Qui-Gon Jinn. He had lost his Jedi Master in one fell swoop. His master’s absence was keenly felt and it was like a whole in his heart.

There was no more bond, no more padawan braid. He was a Jedi knight now. 

Master Yoda stood at his feet, silent and still, and yet Obi-Wan felt alone, felt lost. The heat and flames he had felt as he jumped up out of the reactor to slice the Zabrak in half had stayed with him. It had given him renewed energy and yet… he knew it had been the dark side. Yoda had stared at him silently when the council had arrived for Qui-Gon’s funeral but had not outright said Obi-Wan had fallen. 

Perhaps he had kept it hidden well enough. 

_Call me if you’re interested._

Harry’s words and face floated into his mind as the celebrations continued, as former Senator and now Chancellor Palpatine welcomed the peace. 

He had looked through Naboo intelligence records to see if there was anything about what had happened on Tatooine over the last year. Had happened upon the name of the new cartel. The Reapers. No one knew who led them. The crime boss had never been seen by Naboo intelligence officers and not by Republic officers as well.

Murder. Blackmail. Smuggling. Numerous mercenaries working for the man. And yet… he was rumored to be the man who had freed all the slaves on Tatooine.

Obi-Wan sucked in a deep breath and sighed, feeling… He didn’t know how he felt.

“Knight Kenobi… I hear you fought and killed the Sith who killed your master,” Palpatine remarked, as the crowd of dignitaries all walked back to the palace. “I offer my condolences for your loss.”

“Thank you, Chancellor.”

“I also wonder if you should be given more time off to rest.”

“The council did say I should be given time but you shouldn’t worry about me. You have a whole galaxy to worry about now,” Obi-Wan offered quietly.

“As I do. You and your master said something about meeting the leader of the new cartel on Tatooine,” Palpatine remarked, as they walked over to the palace hangar. They still passed several inoperative droids and dead tanks with explosive markings all over them. The Naboo citizens were still cleaning up, would still clean up for days to come. “Do you remember anything else? Republic intelligence would like to have more information on the cartel.”

Obi-Wan pondered the chancellor’s words, looking into the man’s eyes and then looking away. “No. I only saw the man briefly and it’s been…”

“Yes, of course. You’re exhausted. Forgive me. You know where to find me should you have more information,” Palpatine said, smiling a little. “ The Republic thanks you, Master Kenobi.”

The Chancellor’s words rang hollow through him and Obi-Wan bowed a little before turning and following the council, back to Coruscant and back to the temple.

  
  


* * *

A year later found Harry’s security detail dragging a man between them, up to his entry hall. Harry raised an eyebrow even as Arann dropped the man before him, yanking on his longer hair to show Harry his familiar face. There were cuffs curling around the man’s wrists, electricity racing through them.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Except… Harry sucked in a tight breath and walked over, kneeling in front of Obi-Wan.

The man’s blue eyes were haunted and in pain. The lightness Harry had felt from the younger man a year ago was still mostly there but it was rocky, swaying, as if the man would be easily toppled by the wind. There was no more Padawan braid framing the man’s face, no more easy suspicion. He was also rather slim, thinner than what Harry remembered.

“Obi-Wan…” Harry trailed off, reaching out to cup the man’s chin. “Darling, what happened?”

Obi-Wan just stared at him, his eyes pleading, and Harry flinched, sparing a glance to Obi-Wan’s waist.

“Where is his lightsaber?”

Arann handed it over and Harry tucked it into a pocket before standing up. “Take the cuffs off. How’d he get in?”

“He walked up to the front gate,” Arann remarked, grimacing as he gestured to one of his men. They unlocked the cuffs and Harry bent down to catch Obi-Wan, meeting the man’s eyes. “Scared the whole lot of us.”

“Obi-Wan… what’s going on?” Harry questioned quietly, looking the man over. “I’m good, Arann. You can go.”

“You’re the leader of the Reapers,” Obi-Wan started, his voice dry.

“Yes, I am. What happened to you?”

“Can I sleep here for the night?”

Harry blinked and then shrugged. “Alright. But you’re eating dinner first. Come on.”

Obi-Wan struggled to stand up and Harry slipped an arm around his waist, holding him up. 

“I was… assigned to this sector,” Obi-Wan finally said, exhaustion clear in his voice as they walked.

“Assigned? Is that how they do that?” Harry asked, carefully taking more of the other man’s weight. “Who does the assigning?”

“The council. I…” Obi-Wan trailed off. “I’m interested.”

Harry paused as they traveled through his base of operations, seeing a cargo ship take to the air out the window opposite them. “Obi-Wan… You are in the center of a cartel’s base of operations. Some would think that unwise.”

“I lost Qui-Gon Jinn.”

“I heard. I’m sorry.”

“You’re very well informed,” Obi-Wan said, turning his head into Harry’s shoulder.

“And you’re either drunk or exhausted,” Harry retorted. “Dinner first then bed. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“My lightsaber…”

“Best not have my employees nervous,” Harry said, helping Obi-Wan through the hallway. “For now anyway. I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry.”

Obi-Wan stared at him and then sighed. 

“What happened to the straight laced Obi-Wan Kenobi, hmm?”

Harry stared back at Obi-Wan and then sighed, comming his guards. “Don’t let anyone know we have a Jedi Knight with us.”

“Yes, sir. HK’s still with the Skywalker’s. Shall I call him back?”

“No. Leave him there. Arann’s daughter is having a sleepover with them and he gets twitchy if she’s not within his sight.”

Harry walked Obi-Wan over to a spare guest room and lowered him to the bed, watching as the man immediately fell asleep. 

“ _Fuck._ What am I going to do with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably idly continue this in some way. I just... I was just inspired by the image of cartel boss Harry sitting on a throne like chair and Anakin at his feet, greeting Obi-Wan and his men during the Clone Wars.
> 
> I wrote 5,000 of these words today while stuck inside from smoke and fires so... uh, yeah. If any of you are living in California like me, be safe.


End file.
